The Epic of Korra
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: (Total rewrite). After touring the world looking for a bending teacher for each element with help from the White Lotus, Avatar Korra is ready to master the final element: Air. In doing so however, she must go to Republic City, the legacy of the previous Avatar Aang. Unfortunately in the years following his death, Bender and Non-Bender tensions have risen to dangerous levels...


**Author's note: I know, I know. "But Joker, you said it yourself you don't like the Legend of Korra! Why are you doing a fanfic about it?" The answer? I'm doing this** _ **because**_ **I don't like LoK. I'm going to 'fix it' so to speak. A complete rewrite, starting with the White Lotus themselves (seriously teach your super-hero about money at least! C'** _ **amon**_ **, that's, like, first rule of life!), and then Korra...and Amon...and...actually practically everything but the setting. I love the 20s aesthetic, literally amazing. It just needs a pinch of the 60s. Why? You'll see...YOU'LL ALL SEE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Korra or any of it's affiliates, However I do own the Plot of this story and my own OCs**

* * *

Three agents of the White Lotus Society, a secretive group designated to help both find and train the Avatar, crossed a hillside aboard their Arctic Camels, large two-humped beasts of burden with thick white fur. The perfect creature for the snowfallen and icy terrain of the Southern Water Tribe.

The first agent, and clearly the leader, was a thick bearded and round man. He led his fellow agents down the hill and towards a lone hut; the same one where they had received the message saying that, supposedly, the new Avatar resided.

Approaching the door, the men hopped off their Camels and the lead man knocked on the door thrice.

Upon the third knock, a tall man of Water-Tribe descent, with dark colored skin and hair complemented by blue eyes and jacket, opened the door. "Are you from the White Lotus?" The man asked, his voice strong and deep.

"Yes." The Lead man replied, producing the symbol of the White Lotus from a pocket. "Where is this supposed Avatar?" He asked, before remembering his manners. "And, it is good to meet you Tonraq, and your Wife too, Senna." The man said, bowing his head in respect. "Might we enter?"

The two adults exchanged confused looks, surely the one of the great White Lotus members couldn't be showing them such respect? They were merely villagers! However, this display of respect convinced them that these truly were members of the Order of The White Lotus. "Please do." Tonraq replied, swapping his confused look for a smile.

The three men entered and pulled off their hoods, revealing the other two to be tall men of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation descent. And revealing that the home of the supposed Avatar was a small, round-shaped hut, with two hallways exiting out to more of the house, which was yet unseen.

The leader, of course, continued to speak as his companions took in the surroundings. "So, what makes you believe that your daughter is really the Avatar, we've gotten countless calls and letters from the Southern and Northern Water Tribes claiming the same, all of which turned out to be false."

Tonraq smiled in a knowing, parental, way. "I'm certain, then, that you'll be glad to hear that your days of dealing with false claims are over." He then turned his head. "Korra, could you please show these men your... _'talents'._ " He called into the other room.

Within moments, a Young girl of four or so, clearly a water-bender based on the small wave of water she was riding, exited from one of the side rooms. Her hair was wet, as though she had recently come from a bath.

She was wearing a blue top and black pants, and she had black hair and cyan eyes like her mother and father.

"I'm the Avatar now and you have to deal with it!" She laughed with a childlike sense of arrogance, it seemed as though this was a line she had practiced.

Just as the plump leader was about to dismiss the claim as an overactive imagination on both the parents and the daughters part, the young girl focused on him. Or rather, his feet.

Looking down, he saw a small few pebbles begin to move and float, rising around him and his fellow White Lotus'. Looking back at the girl, he saw that her hands were moving with intense effort. It took everything she had just to do this one trick, whereas before she was easily gliding around with waves of water.

Then she gasped and the pebbles dropped.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, The Avatar held her hands out and produced the smallest flame any of the members of the White Lotus had ever seen, it was tiny, almost adorable. But that idea was gone the moment she turned her hands to face them, each of them, especially Osamu, their Fire Nation member, knew how dangerous even the smallest spark could be.

Soon enough however, the tiny flame died, leaving the young Avatar drained entirely.

Korra fell to her knees, panting, but she soon enough recovered, her pride and arrogance shining over her tiredness. "Pretty..huff huff...neat trick huh?" She asked, trying desperately to give a wide grin.

Onartok, the bearded leader, nodded. "Very, you are most impressive for a child your age, even for the Avatar you are a prodigy." He said, causing the young girl to give a pride-filled smirk.

"You think so, huh? Well I didn't even have to try for that!" She chuckled haughtily for a brief second, before giving a small choking sound. "...oh it hurts to laugh.." She whispered, hoping no-one would hear her.

Of course, everyone did, and everyone laughed, if only to alleviate the thumping in some of their chests.

Tonraq smiled at his daughter. "That'll do, Korra, why don't you go lay down, mommy will be there to read to you in a minute." He said, looking pointedly at his wife.

"Yes." Onartok agreed. "You should get some rest. We will have much to talk about tomorrow."

Within moments the young Avatar was crawling into her bed, leaving the Adults alone to talk.

"You know what this means, right?" Onartok said, turning to Tonraq with a serious look on his face. "We will need to find her a teacher."

"There is a Water-bending Master in the village!" Senna interrupted. "She can train Water with him at least, right?" She asked, her tone begging.

"It is not our decision. Avatar Aang was clear, we are to accompany Korra on her journey to find a master, not find one for her." He said with seriousness. "If she chooses this Master, then you will have her for a few more years at most, until she has mastered every aspect of Water." Then, seeming to have a thought. "But you must understand that it can't be you, Tonraq, she must have a teacher who won't hold back out of familial ties."

To this, Tonraq nodded. "We are referring to someone else..."

* * *

 _Many years pass, and Korra, accompanied by the White Lotus, has travelled the world looking for a teacher in three of the four elements. She has trained in the South with Master Katara, a former White Lotus member-now retired- and Aang's wife, to completely master the art of Water-Bending._

 _She has trained with the Legendary Avanish, the most (or second most) powerful Earth-Bender alive, to completely Master the art of Earth-Bending_

 _And she has Trained with Firelord Zuko and his top lieutenant, Katsu, the two most powerful Fire-benders in existence, and in Zuko's case, Aang's Fire-Bending teacher and (one of) his closest friends._

 _Now, there is only one Element to Master Air..._

* * *

 _17 Years Later. AkA the Present..._

Korra, now nearly an adult, was still as arrogant as ever. Even now, sitting on this boat heading for Republic City, she couldn't resist showing off.

In one hand, a mountain of Earth fixed and reshaped itself into a large spiral jutting out to her left. In the other, a large and continuous jet of flame flowed out to her right.

Below her she was being held aloft by a long spout of water.

From this angle she could see the crowd that had formed to 'catch a glimpse' of the Almighty Avatar-someone they've heard all about.

Surely they'd heard about the time she and Avanish fended off a hoard of bandits with nothing but three stones?

 _Obviously_ they knew about the time she and Firelord Zuko fended off his crazy sister-somehow still kicking after seventy years-with minimal trouble.

And even _if_ they had _never_ heard of her, an impossibility, _anyone_ would be amazed by the spectacle that was three of the four elements.

The crowd of people on the boat certainly seemed to be, that was for certain. She loved, nay, _adored_ the attention they were giving her! And why shouldn't she? She was the Avatar, she deserved this level of appreciation! She was a hero to hundreds if not thousands, AND her previous incarnation created the city!

"Avatar Korra!" Came the..not exactly enraged, but not exactly calm voice of her handler, Onartok. "Stop showing off! This is a waste of your talents!" He growled.

Korra rolled her eyes and lowered herself onto the deck.

"Aww." The group of people said, seemingly at once, before dispersing.

Onartok approached her angrily. "If this is the way your going to act while in Republic City then maybe I shouldn't leave you with Master Tenzin!" He warned. "In fact, maybe I should call for _further_ Members of the Order..." He trailed off, allowing her to think on that.

"Nonononononono!" Korra laughed, waving her hands around in a manner trying to placate the rotund man.

"Hmph, I probably should just out of pragmatism considering the state of the city right...now." He trailed off, realizing that she wasn't listening to him anymore.

He didn't have to bother with turning to see what she was looking at, the boatman had a habit of making a turn to let the people see the giant statue of the last Avatar. Avatar Aang.

The Statue was made out of a cheap material as per Aang's request; it was made from Copper. It depicted Aang as he was when he heroically stopped the Hundred Year War and began the creation of Republic City. In simpler terms, it depicted him as a Twelve-Thirteen-Year old. He was holding his staff acting as a ever-present guarding of the freedom of the city and it's inhabitants, and he was in his traditional Air-Nomad garb. Unfortunately the copper material had, over the years, oxidized into a emerald green color.

Nonetheless, it was a sight to behold, standing at a towering 381 meters, higher than any other structure in the world. And Korra, for one of the few times in her life, was awed and humbled by it's presence.

For all her arrogance and pride, she still understood that she had done nothing of true value, not yet anyway.

"One day, Aang. One day I'll be as great...no.." She whispered to herself, smirk starting to form. "I'm going to be even greater!" She promised, no, **swore.**

* * *

 _Earth_

 _Fire_

 _Air_

 _Water_

 _"When I was a boy, My father, Avatar Aang, told me how he and Firelord Zuko came together to create a world of balance and peace. Their first step was to create Republic City from the old Fire Nation Colonies."_

 _"However, just as his dream was fully realized, he died, and like the cycle of the seasons, a new Avatar was born. Korra."_

 _"She is everything he is not, brash, arrogant, bold. And yet I can tell, in this, Republic City's most dire hour, she is exactly what we, no, the world needs."_

 _"She still has a long way to go, but I believe that Korra will save our world."_

* * *

 ** _THE EPIC OF KORRA_**

 ** _BOOK ONE:_**

 ** _AIR_**

* * *

 **Author's note: And there we have it. Short I'm aware, but we're just getting started. I have at least most of book one planned, although I have an idea to rewrite the whole series, first I have to watch the whole series. Hey, what can I say, the moment I heard "I'm the Avatar now and YOU gotta DEAL WITH IT!" I was immediately pretty pissed. But I paid homage to it, this show's most infamous line, in this chapter to show how I'm going to have Korra act compared to the rest of my rewrite. Korra's still going to be arrogant, but instead of it being "Saiyan Saga Vegeta Arrogance" It's going to be Androids-Buu saga Vegeta arrogance. A sense of arrogance and pride that she _worked_ for over being able to bend three of the four and an adept level at the AGE OF FOUR! SERIOUSLY THAT'S JUST DUMB!**

 **OK, ok, I'm cool, I'm chill. (smoothes back flaming hair).**

 **(Season one Canon!Korra has no idea what money is despite being the single most important person in the world and should know what money is by now imenaseriouslyguyswhatthehell-)**

 **WHAT? (flaming hair explodes).**

 **Anyway, I also made changes to her clothes and hair, which I'll describe next chapter and I'll have a picture drawn of on my deviantart (link on my profile) sometime tomorrow.**

 **Well**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
